


The bad years of life

by RipperBlackstaff



Series: 200 followers Promptathon [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through contact with a plant on an alien planet, Rush and Rush are turned into teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bad years of life

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcannon, the original Rush is called Nick and the scarred one from the alternate timeline is called Nicholas.

Unknown planet, Destiny artificial time : 9am.

Rush and Rush were bickering away from the group, something happening so often no one paid any attention to them. 

Belle was nearby to keep an eye on them. Most of the time, their arguments were loud and snarky but rarely violent. No one but her dared cut them off. She had no idea how she became their official baby-sitter/assistant but she was and she liked it. 

Suddenly, a huge cloud of purple mist exploded with a loud bang, surroundering them and making Belle jump in fright. The soldiers of the group aimed their weapon toward it, tense, ready to shoot. 

Belle was the closest. She took a step toward the mist. The wind was clearing it away and suddenly voices were heard. The Rushes' identical voices reached her but they seemed higher than usual.   
"You moron !"  
"What the fuck do you mean ? YOU pushed me toward those flowers !"  
"Which means you caused the explosion !"  
"Oh you-" 

Belle couldn't distinguish the following words as the accent was too thick. She heard then the distinctive punch of fist meeting face and a Rush fell to her feet. He shook his head and got up. He glanced at her. His whole body and stance could figure on the dictionary at the word "defiance." The other appeared and redefined "arrogant smugness." Belle froze. 

The crew lowered their weapons, then raised it, then looked at Young for guidance. Young was staring at Rush, Belle and Rush, trying to comprehend the situation. He saw a problem. He saw a big fucking huge problem. 

They had under the eyes a sixteen years old version of the Rushes. Smaller and thinner than the version they were used to, but looking way more aggressive. They saw the guns pointed at them and instinctly moved to stand between Belle and them. 

Belle sighed, relieved. At least, their usual instinct of protecting her was still intact.   
"Nick ?"   
The Rush from the right glanced at her.  
"Nicholas ?" she asked again.  
"Yeah ?" the other one grunted, half turning toward her. The scar on his right cheekbone was still present. 

Their beard was gone to her dismay.  
"Gentlemen... We need to go back to the spaceship," Belle suggested.   
Young managed to get a grip on himself. "Take them to quarantine," he ordered. "Greer, Scott. Escort them."

The two soldiers grabbed the teenagers by the arm and they pushed them back violently.  
"The fuck you touch me !" Nicholas snarled.  
Nick was less vocal and kicked Scott in the nuts before challenging Greer with his eyes. Nicholas circled around Greer. The Marine clenched his teeth and glanced back to Young, telling him silently he was ready for some butt kicking. 

Belle saw it all and stepped between the Rushes and Greer.   
"Do we have to get there ? Nick, Nicholas, can you come with me to the infirmary ? You got sprayed on by an alien plant, and as we don't want to leave you here on your own, you need to be visited by TJ."  
"'Kay," Nick answered, his voice cracking over the single sound.   
Eli shook his head. "Damn... I don't regret that period of my life."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Destiny infirmary, artificial time : 11:30am. 

TJ had visited the Rushes from every sides, and they had snarled at every new exams. 

The nurse took Young and Belle apart from them and made her report. "They're healthy. They're just the nastiest teenagers I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."  
"TJ, is it temporary ?" Young was literally begging her.   
"No idea. Let's hope so, because I will end up strangling them."  
Belle intervened "I'm going to take care of them."  
"You'll be a good mom," Young approved, because those very particular pains were not in his ass.   
Belle looked horrified. "I'm not their mom ! I'm their assistant."  
"Yeah, about that..." TJ said. "They don't really remember all they learnt. I mean, they know where they are, and all that but... Well... Eli should be take their place and-"  
"Wow wow wow wow Lady, lemme stop you there."

A cracking and very Scottish accented voice cut her off, but it wasn't possible to say which Rush had talked.  
The scarred one advanced on TJ, trying to glare at her and stare her down but he ended up looking at her throat.   
"My ship. No one takes my place."  
"You are not-"  
"Shut your fucking trap, Youngster !"

Belle noticed Nick had moved to have Nicholas' back.  
"Rush, I'm saying this for the first and last time, back off !" The Colonel became red with anger.  
"Or what ?"  
"Or I will have you arrested and isolated !"  
"Oh yeah, you don't have the balls to take me down yourself ?" Nicholas taunted Young, a mocking smirk on his lips. 

Belle decided to step in before the situation degenerated. She had had a very hard time getting one Rush to trust her, an even harder time to get the two Rushes to trust each other, the struggle of her life to get the three of them to work together without violence, but it had advantages. The hability to touch them without being snarled at, or having the Rush withdraw into himself, was one of them. 

She laid a gentle hand on Nicholas' arm, feeling it tense and tight. She knew she had to get him out without him feeling he was losing face.   
"Come Nicholas, you know he won't try attacking you."  
"Yeah, the fucker should not !"

Nicholas softened when he looked at Belle. Being 32 years younger had made him lose their size difference and they were at the same level. Belle stared into his eyes, and he fidgeted a little, blushing red. He looked down, his longish hair falling on his eyes and he licked his lips nervously. 

Nick growled suddenly and pushed his way out of the room. 

Belle looked at the open door, wondering what the problem was. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Destiny Mess - artificial time : 1:15pm

Nicholas shoved spoons and spoons of some kind of alien potatoes down his face. He was on his third plate and he glanced up at the cook, hoping for a fourth.  
Belle refrained from smirking but he saw it.   
"Why are you smiling ?"  
Belle stopped trying to hide the smile. "You're eating," she answered.  
"Yeah, so ?"   
"You don't eat often, and when you do, you're not that enthousiast."  
"Ah," Rush answered, leaning back in his chair and laying the spoon down. "I'm on a growth spurt."  
Belle smiled back and Nicholas looked down, hair falling over his face to hide a blush.   
"We'll have to look for Nick, after lunch," she started.  
"Do we have to ? I'm glad to just be with you."  
He swallowed audibly and he laid a clammy hand over hers on the table. Belle froze and stared at him.   
"Nicholas ?"  
He grinned as flirtily as he could and with his free hand, he slid his hair back and mussed the end of it. Belle realised with a pang Rush was trying to look attractive and that the strand of hair he kept stubbornly on the left of his face hid a pimple.   
"Yes, Belle ?"  
"What are you doing, exactly ?"  
"I thought we could, err, you know," he stuttered, blushing again. His grip on her hand tightened, the sweat from his palm making their skin slide against each other quite unpleasantly. "Hang out together, walking around... See the stars on the observation deck ?" He gathered enough nerves to look at her and he smiled shyly at her.   
"Nicholas, don't you think you're a bit too young for me ?"  
"I'm 48 !"  
"Not right now."

Rush shook his head in frustration, and Belle saw in his stance that he was walling himself once more, and this time she was outside the walls.  
She entwined her fingers to his.  
"Look, if-when you're back to your normal age, if you still want to do this walk with me, I will agree, alright ?"  
Nicholas grinned wide, as if Belle had given him the world, and his voice cracked when he replied, "Sure."  
She smiled back, wondering what the hell happened to Rush to turn his adult self into such a callous being. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Belle's console, nameless communication room - artificial time : 4pm.

Belle and Nicholas had looked for Nick for hours. The other Rush didn't want to be found, and so wasn't. 

Nicholas had tried holding Belle's hand during the search but she had gracefully evaded his questing hand. In the end, she had kissed him, on his cheek, near the burn scar. He had looked satisfied.

The door opened, and Scott - sporting a shiner - pushed Nick Rush inside - bleeding from the mouth.   
"What happened ?" Belle asked.  
She went to Nick, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, to put him behind her. Scott wouldn't do anything to her.  
Nicholas was by her side in an instant.  
Scott hissed, "He was hitting on Chloe ! I told him to let go and he refused."  
Belle groaned and nodded at the young soldier. He nodded back, glared at the Rushes and left.   
Nicholas was murmuring something to Nick who was shaking his head. Straining her ear, the young woman heard her name and a few words like 'mine', 'ours', fuck off'. She walked to them and they promptly shut up. 

Belle took Nick's chin in her hand and examined his cut lip. His chin was bloody and the cut was deep. Belle made him lean against the console. She kept a bottle of water to drink when she worked. She wetted the bottom of Nick's Tshirt and tapped it very carefully to his mouth. She cleaned his wound as best as she could. At least, his chin was clean when she was done.   
"You'll have to see TJ... Maybe it needs stitches."  
"No. The woman hates us."  
"Nick," Belle interjected, laying a hand on his shoulder. After all, this had worked with Nicholas, why not with Nick ? "I don't want this to become infected and you to get sick. Please, for me ?"

Nick opened wide eyes and nodded quickly, before straightening around her. They were still very close and Belle felt against her hip the trademark hardness of an erection. Nick blushed as hard as Belle and hid his face behind his hair. He turned his back on her and coughed, trying to get back his attitude. 

Nicholas didn't look happy at all. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Young's office - Artificial time : 6pm

"Please, tell me they're back to normal ?"  
"No such luck, Colonel, I'm sorry," Belle answered. "When I left, I thought they looked older, though."  
"Older ?"   
There was so much hope in Young's voice.  
"Older, yes, around their very early twenties, but it may have been an effect of the light too. Just an impression."  
"As long as they're not teenagers anymore. The cook complained about the quantity of food they've eaten, Scott is hurt, Chloe is offended, I am angry... And the list of people who complained is growing. Thank god they didn't go on the bridge."

Eli barged in his office. "Alert ! Alert !! Red alert !"  
"What is it ?" Young asked in a hopeful voice. "Tell me it's an alien attack ! A black hole ? A fleet of hostile spaceships ?"  
"The Rushes are on the Bridge."

The Colonel looked like he was ready to cry. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Nick Rush's room - Artificial time : 9 pm

Removing the Rushes from the Bridge had taken a long time. Mostly because they could actually pilot Destiny and no one wanted to aggravate them. Avoiding being crashed into a planet because of a teen crisis was priority. Belle had used all her negociation skills and charms to get them to leave. 

After a meal taken in private, the Rushes - now in their mid twenties - were to avoid public places and stay with Belle.  
They were her age, now, it made it easier for her to deal with them, and not to see them as kids.   
The three of them stayed there chatting about Earth.  
Nick and Nicholas missed various classical music, pop rock, burgers and his whiteboard the most, but they didn't miss church - not that they had gone after Gloria's death - and teaching.   
Belle missed her books more than anything, her father and her friends. She didn't miss thunderstorms - thunder made her jumpy. Close space had terrified her for a long time but she had to conquer this particular fear to be able to live peacefully on Destiny. 

Awkward sitting turned into leaning against the headboard, Belle between the Rushes.   
They talked long in the night, and sleep found them.   
Belle slept with her head against Nicholas' shoulder while clutching his hand between hers, and Nick leaned against her, his head against her should and his arms around hers. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Observation Deck - Artificial time : 6am

Belle had awoken when Nick had slid down her body and rested his face on her lap. Both men had been sleeping soundly and she hadn't seen the need to wake them up. Nature had called for her and after responding to it, she hadn't come back into the bedroom.   
She wondered briefly what their reactions would be at Nick waking up with his head on Nicholas' lap, and she couldn't refrain a chuckle.  
"Something funny, French ?"

Belle turned and saw the two men she had spent the night with behind her.   
"Back to normal ? Young is going to be happy. I think he missed this you," she said, smirking.  
Nick snorted and Nicholas ignored her sentence totally.   
"You told me that if I still wanted to walk and hang out on the observation deck with you once I was back to normal, you'd agree to," he reminded her.  
"Indeed I did."  
"Well, I still want to."  
"And me too," Nick added. 

Belle gestured at the bench on either side of her. Nick sat to her left and Nicholas to her right, and they both laid a hand on her thigh.

They stayed a long time there, in silence, watching space fly by.


End file.
